


Classical Literature & Erotic thoughts

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 College Confidential, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Frankie and Will's thoughts turn erotic when they go undercover as classic literature professors.
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Classical Literature & Erotic thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @Rheana_Kingston

Will was giving Frankie a crash course in classic literature in preparation for their next assignment. The pair was tapped to go undercover as literature professors at Bucharest Technical Institute in Romania. The collage was founded by a wealthy American in the early 1960’s who wanted to create an international center of learning. The Institute brought in in the finest professors from across the globe to provide a superior education to students from every continent. As a result of the international environment, all classes were taught in English, which was a blessing since not everyone on the team knew how to speak Romanian. Will loved classic literature. He knew other people found that odd but he didn’t care. Authors commenting about the social mores of their time through the books they wrote—he just found it fascinating. That’s why he couldn’t believe it when Frankie called it boring. It was anything but. He knew Frankie was a passionate woman. He wasn't just talking about anger either. No, he’d seen her smile, been the victim of her teasing. He’d even seen her soften toward a child. No, she was an emotional creature. He just had to tap into that---to make her connect with the material.

Frankie was getting a crash course in classical literature by Will in preparation for their new assignment. Their covers involved co-lecturing a class on Gender Roles & Sexuality in Classic Literature. Luckily, Will had minored in Classical Literature in college. (“That explains a lot”, Frankie said when Will told her). Frankie remembered enough about the literature she was forced to read in college to know she didn’t like it. In fact, she hated Literature class. It was so boring. However, Will didn’t make it sound boring at all. The way he talked about the characters in Jane Eyre—they weren’t just words in a book written by an author close to two hundred years ago. He made the characters come alive. He spoke with such passion that she was mesmerized. Coming from him, it wasn’t just some boring book. He made it sound so—erotic.

The day of the lecture, Frankie set things up for Will with her analysis of women in classical literature: “With female characters- you’re either a damsel in distress or you get killed. Lecture over.” Will took over and gave a stirring analysis of Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre. "In a time of sexual oppression, she gave us a female protagonist who doggedly pursued her innermost carnal desires." 

Carnal desires. Looking into his gorgeous green eyes, Frankie had an image of him of pulling her into a deep smoldering kiss. Suddenly, their passion ignited and, in the throes of passion, Will shoved Frankie against the chalkboard. She could almost feel his luscious lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his strong arms caressing her....

"That I like.” She said flirtatiously, caressing him with her eyes.

"I thought you would." Will replied flirtatiously. Looking into her beautiful green eyes, he imagined kissing her—her lips, her neck, his lips devouring every part of her, while he began removing her jacket...

"Just kiss her already." a voice in the back yelled out. Suddenly, the moment was gone and the pair moved on with the lecture. 

At the end of the hour, Will dismissed the class. "In this hour, we've determined that A) we can read and B) we are all sexual creatures. Now go home---I'll see you on Wednesday--- and focus on one of those two." 

"Did he just encourage the students to get laid?" Frankie thought to herself as she erased the chalkboard. 

As class emptied out, Standish came down to talk about his lack of success with Yung. When Standish asked what would happen if he couldn’t connect to Yung, Frankie bluntly replied that if Yung didn’t defect, he would have to be either kidnapped or killed to prevent him from recreating his research. Seeing the worry on Standish’s face, Will assured the younger agent that no one on their team was going to kill Yung. Unfortunately, he had to concede that another team could be sent to do just that. 

Frankie finally had enough and laid out the ugly truth for Standish--Yung was developing a lethal weapon. That threat had to be eliminated. If Yung didn’t switch sides, he was probably going to die. "That's how you train an agent." Frankie told Will when Standish left the room. Unfortunately, Frankie’s “tough love” approach left Standish throwing up in the hallway. “You scared the puke out of him.” Will noted as they left the lecture hall. 

On the way to the Hive building in Bucharest, Will started telling Frankie all the reasons he disagreed with her blunt approach to training Standish. The lecture continued as they walked into the building. Fed up, Frankie blurted out, “Can we talk about something else, please? Tell me, I don’t know, tell me about Pride & Prejudice.” She didn’t know why that popped in her head. She remembered having to read it in college; she remembered trying to watch the movie with Colin Firth but couldn't get through it. All she knew was that she wanted to shut him up about Standish.

“”Pride and Prejudice? You seriously want me to talk about that now?” Will asked.

Frankie shrugged. “We might be here teaching a while so you might as well.”

The pair found a quiet spot and Will asked if she’d ever read the novel. She admitted she had but hated it because it seemed as if all women were good for was to be married off. Will chuckled and stated that wasn’t really the point of the novel. If anything, the author was saying the opposite. That marriage should be based on mutual respect rather than social standing. As Will spoke about Elizabeth and Darcy’s rocky beginning, Frankie realized that it mirrored hers and Will. In the beginning, they couldn’t stand one another either—Will thought she was unstable and she thought he was too soft. However, the more time spent together, the more they respected one another. Their mutual respect turned into a friendship. Like Elizabeth and Darcy that friendship turned into attraction…

Suddenly, Frankie jumped up. “Maybe we should get back on comms; see what’s going on.” After all, her mind starting taking her someplace she wasn’t quite ready to go.

“Uh, yeah. I need some coffee anyway.” Will said hurriedly getting up since his mind was going to a similar place.

**Author's Note:**

> The information about the Bucharest Technical Institute is entirely fictional. I simply added that background to explain why everyone was speaking English at a college in Romania. (someone asked that question on Twitter when the show aired)
> 
> Credit for the line "Did he just encourage the students to get laid" goes to @PeytonBriana616 who pointed that out on Twitter.


End file.
